


Kiss Me From A Distance

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Future Plans, Lonely Steve, M/M, Phone Sex, Song Inspired, boys missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve takes a business trip to visit the Gallery, without Loki.  Steve misses him terribly.





	Kiss Me From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

> And we have another song. Here is the youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjF3MsjAwGQ
> 
> I'm hoping to get this one posted more regularly. I want to move the story forward a little quicker
> 
> Please read all other parts before this.
> 
> Beta read by Shallowgenepool. Thanks again.

_"Kiss Me From A Distance"_  
_Kiss me from a distance,_  
_Hold me in your arms,_  
_Tell me that you love me,_  
_Whisper in the dark_

_The words I long to hear_  
_When you are lying in your bed_  
_And though you're far away_  
_You will be with me here instead._

_When I hold you in my dreams tonight,_  
_when I hold you in my dreams tonight._

_Kiss me from a distance,_  
_Listen to my voice,_  
_Soon I will be with you,_  
_Standing at your door._

_The moon and my imagination_  
_Shimmer in your head,_  
_Your arms are reaching up for me,_  
_I slip into your bed._

_When I hold you in my dreams tonight,_  
_when I hold you in my dreams tonight._

_The moon and my imagination_  
_Shimmer in your head,_  
_Your lips are reaching up for me,_  
_I slip into your bed._

_When I hold you in my dreams tonight,_  
_when I hold you in my dreams tonight._

_When I hold you in my dreams tonight,_  
_when I hold you in my dreams tonight._

_Kiss me from a distance,_  
_(in my dreams tonight),_  
_Kiss me from a distance,_  
_(in my dreams tonight),_  
_Kiss me from a distance,_  
_(in my dreams tonight)._

 

Steve was lying on his bed in his hotel room in Tallahassee, feeling a little lonely. This was the first night he had spent away from Loki since they had brought Bucky back from Washington and he missed his husband fiercely. 

Steve had contacted the Gallery as Heimdall had suggested and was pleased to find that they were very interested in meeting him. Setting up that meeting had, however, proved more difficult than it should have been. Steve had needed time to put together his portfolio, with a lot of the inspiration for his current work coming from sights he had seen in Rome. Then there was been Modi's birthday, where as predicted, Thor had gone mad, spoiling the kid rotten. Not that he noticed as despite all the expensive toys laid before him, all Modi wanted to do was play with the paper the presents came in. Loki had fought and lost laughing out loud and Volstagg had given Thor a cheeky ‘I told you so’.

So it had taken three months before Steve had been able to fly out to the Guardians Gallery, which thanks to a major incident at one of the companies construction sites, he had to do without Loki. 

The gallery owners had to be the most eclectic group of people Steve had ever met, which considering his own family was saying something. There was Peter and Gamora, who may or may not have been a couple, as well as short man who only introduced himself as Rocket, a thick set man names Drax and Mr Groot, who never said a single word throughout the whole meeting. They also seemed unable to agree on anything without bickering (apart from Mr Groot). Not about taking Steve on, but on how best to sell his work.

In the end after much back and forth, very little of which actually involved Steve, it was agreed that he could start by renting some space in their Gallery for his work, as well as commission on sales. They would organise a party to bring in their client list and if it worked out, they would renegotiate the rent.

It was a little steep, but Steve knew it was a foot in the door for him and decided it was worth the risk. The next step would be drawing up the contract, which Steve would have Loki look over with a fine-tooth comb before he signed. There were definite advantages to having a very intelligent expert in the law for a husband. 

 

Thinking about Loki made Steve miss his husband even more. Steve's flight home didn’t leave until eight the following morning and because he didn’t want to go out on his own, he had dinner in the hotel restaurant before heading to his room. 

After flicking through the channels on his TV, and finishing the book he brought with him, Steve found himself at a loss. He considered doing some sketches, so he would have something ready to start working on canvas, but after staring at the sheet of paper for five minutes, he decided his mind wasn’t really in the right place for drawing. He was debating on an early night when his cell rang. He looks at the caller ID and a smile spread over his face.

“Hi Loki, I’ve missed you.” Steve said, leaning back into the pillows behind him. 

“I miss you too and can’t wait for you to get home. How was the meeting?” Loki voice replied over the phone.

“It went ok. They will email the contract over by the middle of next week, then we make arrangements for the exhibition. They are interested in a collection based around Rome, they think they sell well as it’s a romantic location. It will be lovely to put the places we saw on to canvas.” Steve smiled as the memories from their honeymoon floated through his mind. 

“That’s great. I’ve moved my desk into Bucky’s room, so you can have the office as your studio. You need the extra space.”

Steve frowned. “You didn’t need to do that, we would have managed. I like having you in there while I work and Bucky still uses that room.”

“Well he helped me move it, so I don’t think he has a problem and that room is on the small side for what you need anyway, without me crowding in there with you. I’m only going to be next door.”

Steve sighed. Loki was right, the room was going to get cramped, particularly when he started the larger works, but Bucky’s room wasn’t any bigger and neither was big enough for Steve and Loki’s king-size bed or the rest of their bedroom suite. Loki and Steve had already talked about remodelling to try and make more space, but its wasn’t a priority right now.

Also it was a sign that Bucky was getting stronger as the room became less his and more a spare room that he used once in a while. He had settled well into his apartment, only coming back to the house if he had an 'incident' as he insisted on calling his panic attacks.

“Yeah you're right. Loki, I know we had a lot of changes recently, but if I’m going to do this, painting full time for a living, I’ll be working from home.” Steve said, a little nervous.  
“Well yes, it makes no sense to hire a studio space for now, unless you are doing something with a model or something.” Loki answered, feeling as though he was stating the obvious.

Steve swallowed. “I think this is a good time to think about children.”

They had talked about this before, during their honeymoon and both would love to have kids of their own in some shape or form but at the time, their work schedule meant that they were need to use day-care, something neither was really happy about.

As there was silence over the phone, Steve began to worry that he shouldn’t have brought the subject over the phone. “Loki?”

“As long as you’re sure, Steve. I mean, do you think you’ll be able to work with kids in the house?” Loki replied.

“I just want us to have our family sooner rather later, whether we adopt or try another option.” Steve smiled, happy that Loki seemed to be agreeing with him. 

“May we should start practicing.” 

Steve sat up, a little confused. “That’s going to be a little difficult me being here and you being there, even if we needed the practice anyway.”

“Use your imagination, Steve.” Loki said his voice sudden sounding very husky and deep.

It dawned on Steve what Loki was talking about. “What……?” They had never done this before. “Where do we start?”

“Well get your pants off for a start. Then I want you to think about me kissing you. On your lips, down your neck.” Loki replied.

“You’ve done this before? With Fandral?” Steve asked even as he was shoving his sweatpants down, freeing his semi hard cock.

“He did a three-month internship out of state junior year, what do you think? And are you trying to kill the moment.” Loki sounded a little annoyed.

“Sorry. Right, kissing, my neck.” Steve said quickly. He switched his phone to loudspeaker and wrapped his hand around his cock and stroking it gently, bringing himself to full hardness.

“Ok, I’m licking now, running my tongue between your pecs.”

Steve groaned as he was sure he could actually feel his husband as he was talking to him. 

“I’ve moved to your nipple, I’m sucking, biting.”

Steve began pinching his left nipple, trying to copy what Loki was saying. 

“Loki, what are you doing? Tell how you're touching yourself.” Steve panted.

When he answered, he sounded just as breathless. “I’m stretching myself, two fingers so far, waiting for you to slide inside me.”

“Goddddd. Loki. Please.” Steve choked. He spat on his hand, then pumped himself harder.

“Not yet, Steve. Wait for me. I’m by your legs. I’m kissing the skin between your thighs.”

“I……. I’m trying. I’m…….” Steve could feel his orgasm building. “Loki, I need…. I need”

“Now, Steve.”

Steve moaned as he climaxed, his spill coating his stomach and chest. He could hear Loki yell out his own orgasm and he could help but smile.

“You still with me, love?” Steve as soon as he had control of his breathing.

“’I’m here. Was it good?” Loki replied sounding a little tired.

“I just want you more. I love you.” Steve grabbed a towel to wipe himself clean.

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve. Night.”

“Night Loki.”

 

Steve was just boarding the plan when his phone beeped with a text from Loki. “Hey I've something 4 u 2 think bout on the way home.”

Steve blushed at the picture that was attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
